theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
The Swamp Troll
The Swamp Troll is the fourth episode of the third series of The Worst Witch (2017 TV Series). It was broadcast on CBBC and CBBC HD on 22 January 2019. It is preceded by Magic Mum, and followed by The Owl and the Pussycat. Synopsis Full of bitterness and resentment, Ethel is casting spells in anger – and slowly turning into an ugly swamp troll. Transformation complete, Cackles is in uproar at this hideous creature, and Miss Hardbroom banishes Troll Ethel to the forest. Is there still a shred of kindness inside Ethel which can save her, or is it too late? Plot Mildred and her mother are working on a clay sculpture when Julie disappears, and re-appears in a tree outside, seen by Ethel. Julie tells Ethel that it was Mildred's spell that went wrong and sent her outside. In Potions class, Mabel Tapioca has joined the second years, and is told off by Miss Hardbroom for using her stirring spoon like a whisk. Miss Hardbroom then tells the class that their homework is to make a translation potion, and that the record for most languages translated is 24, which was set by Ethel Hallow- and Miss Hardbroom expects Sybil to do just as well. Sybil asks Ethel for help with the translation potion, but Ethel refuses. Mildred, Maud and Enid talk to Julie about her magic, but Julie thinks she can learn to control it. Ethel tries to talk Clarice into helping her look for evidence against the Hubbles, but Clarice refuses. In anger, Ethel then turns a photo of Mildred and Julie into a pair of rats, only to have green warts appear on her hand. In the Great Hall, the teachers are preparing for the annual Cackle's chanting contest, but Julie thinks the costumes (designed by Miss Hardbroom) are rather dull, and suggests that she could help the girls to design their own costumes, which Miss Cackle agrees to (despite Miss Hardbroom's protests). In Art class, Ethel is designing a plain grey costume which she says is traditional, but Julie says it needs more colour and creativity, causing Ethel to get angry again and turn Enid's work into a puddle. This time, Ethel's whole hand turns green and warty. Ethel hides in her room, and Sybil tries to ask for help again, but is refused again. In Mildred's room, Julie is fitting a pink dress on Mildred, but it's too big. She uses a spell to shrink it down to size, but accidentally shrinks Mildred as well. Meanwhile, Ethel goes to the the art room and casts a spell to bring her self-portrait to life, to spy on the Hubbles. Julie and Maud come into the art room looking for the book with the reversal spell for Mildred, and Ethel's portrait hears them. Sybil, Clarice and Beatrice come to Ethel's room for help again, and Ethel shows them the talking portrait, but before it can reveal what it heard, Sybil's translation potion blows up and causes it to speak in Italian. Angry, Ethel vanishes Sybil, but then turns into an ugly green swamp troll. Clarice and Beatrice run away, and Miss Hardbroom shows up and magically transfers the troll outside. In Mildred's room, Julie tries to restore Mildred from her doll-size, but turns her into a doll instead. Star, the dog, then grabs doll-Mildred in his mouth and runs off. Miss Hardbroom tells Miss Cackle about the troll, and they wonder where Ethel has gone, thinking that troll has taken her. Troll-Ethel makes her way back to the school, and hears Mrs Tapioca, Mabel and Beatrice discussing the troll; they say there is a legend that using magic in anger will turn you into a troll, but an act of kindness will restore you. Meanwhile, Julie, Maud and Enid look for Star, but can't find him. Ethel hears them talking about Mildred, then finds Star and takes the Mildred-doll from him. When Julie, Maud and Enid find Star, he no longer has the Mildred-doll. Sybil tells Clarice and Beatrice that Ethel used to be a good big sister that took care of Sybil and who Sybil felt like she could tell everything. Troll Ethel offers Sybil translation potions, trying to get her to realise she's her sister, but Miss Hardbroom then transfers Sybil to potions class as she's late. Sybil uses Ethel's potion and manages 25 languages, impressing Miss Hardbroom. the other teachers are chasing Troll-Ethel around the school, and everyone ends up in the great hall, where the potion Sybil used allows her to understand Ethel's troll speak, and she tells everyone that the troll is Ethel. Troll-Ethel hands over the Mildred Doll, and the Love between Ethel and Sybil causes Ethel to change back into herself. Miss Hardbroom turns the Mildred-doll back. At first Mildred takes the blame for the doll spell, then Maud does, then Felicity, then everyone else stands up for Julie (except Ethel), with Felicity saying she's the best art teacher ever. In Mildred's room Julie willingly gives up her Magic, but as she leaves the room, we see the picture on the wall straighten by magic. Quotes Sybil: Don't worry. She's like that with everyone. Mabel: The teachers at Amulet's were worse. Believe me. Sybil: Worse than Miss Hardbroom? Clarice: I admire your intellect, Ethel. But for someone who's very smart you are prone to extreme lapses in judgment. Julie: They're a bit dull for a concert, aren't they? Who designed these? Miss Drill: I'll give you three guesses. Miss Hardbroom: I did. And what would you have them wear? Sybil: When we were younger Ethel would always look after me. When I was upset, I'd run and tell her and she would make everything OK. I know she's changed a bit lately, but she's still my sister, and I don't want anything bad to happen to her. Ethel: Sybil, I'm sorry. I should have helped you with your potion and I shouldn't have snapped at you. You're going to have to cope without me from now on. But remember, you are braver and smarter than you think you are. Sybil: How do you know? Ethel: You're talking to a troll for one thing. Only a Hallow would be brave enough to do that. Ethel (changes back from a troll): What? At least I only look like a troll on a bad day. You lot are stuck like that all the time. Miss Hardbroom: Anyone else care to confess? Students: Me! Me! Ethel: No, thanks. I'll pass! Gallery The worst witch s3 sp4 index.jpg 5c47b15eb30a9.jpg WW S3-4-4.jpg WW S3-4-3.jpg WW S3-4-2.jpg WW S3-4-1.jpg WW-3-4-9.jpg WW-3-4-8.jpg WW-3-4-7.jpg WW17-S3-4-1.jpg Category:2017 TV Series